


Тришна Ксавье.

by Vodolej



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Erik, M/M, Mindfuck, Sensory Deprivation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрик явился за шлемом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тришна Ксавье.

_Прощение — это божественный дар, особенно если ты умеешь прощать самому себе. (с)_

_Профессор, которого я знал, никогда бы не бросил человека, который сбился с пути. Особенно человека, которого любит. (с)_

 

Чарльз почувствовал Леншерра еще до того, как тот подошел к дому.   
Потом, когда уже все произошло и закончилось, когда они лежали в темноте, под одним одеялом, соприкасаясь плечами и бедрами, когда Эрик поглаживал его бок теплыми, шершавыми пальцами, пока не заснул, Чарльз вспомнил это ощущение грядущего события.   
  
Наверное, было и логическое объяснение. Чарльз был слишком хорошим телепатом, а Леншерр был значимым человеком в его жизни. Таким, что оставил кровоточащую незаживающую рану после себя, кошмарную дыру, которую ничего не заполнило. Чарльз мог откровенно признаться себе, что Леншерр не был его лучшим любовником, если говорить только о технической стороне дела, были и лучше, были более умелые, более страстные, более красивые. Но так уж вышло, что именно Леншерр врос в него, стал единственным, не лучшим или худшим, а просто особенным.  
Особенные люди делают больнее всего. Слишком много власти у них.   
Слишком глупо было давать эту власть психованному, бессердечному польскому еврею с имперскими замашками. Впрочем, винить Чарльз мог только самого себя, а укорять его было некому.   
  
И потому, когда Леншерр заснул, когда его дыхание стало ровным и глубоким, Чарльз перекатился на живот, устроился на локтях и принялся вглядываться в лицо, которое стало ему родным, лицо, которое он ненавидел до белых пятен перед глазами. Некрасивое, но породистое, умное лицо. Худое, с подвижными бровями и высоким лбом. Верхняя губа Эрика чуточку задралась вверх, приоткрыв на стыке рта самый краешек зубов, в темноте они показались заостренными, как у хищного зверя.   
Чарльз осторожно провел кончиком пальца по щеке, заросшей невидимыми в полумраке спальни рыжими жесткими волосками утренней щетины. Погладил ушную раковину, подбородок, темную бровь.   
Ничего примечательного в Леншерре не было, мужик как мужик. Но Чарльз с тоской ощутил, как стягиваются на сердце капроновые нитки, режущие по живому, стягиваются снова и снова, через «не хочу» пришивают, приштопывают его к Леншерру. Теперь уж, наверное, навсегда.   
  
Раз Чарльз не смог за столько лет перебороть себя, то, наверное, уже и не сможет. Надо было спросить у Логана, переступить через свою гордость и спросить напрямую – что будет там, в будущем, с ними. С ним и Эриком.   
Скорее всего, они будут вместе, как два заклятых шахматиста, которые так сдружились, что и враждовать всерьез больше не могут, как не может свет без тьмы, а добро без зла. Чарльз всего на несколько секунд заглянул в голову своей старшей версии, и разговор они вели совсем про другое, но даже за такое ничтожное время Чарльз заметил силуэт Леншерра, стоящий позади старого, усталого Профессора Ксавье, который, кажется, достиг просветления при жизни.  
  
Чарльз горьковато ухмыльнулся. Он все никак не мог поверить, что со временем переборет своих демонов и превратится в того бодхисатву, с которым познакомился. Интересно было бы посмотреть, каким станет старик Магнето. Впрочем, Чарльз вспомнил, что те оба мертвы. Или просто перестали существовать, исчезли, сметенные потоком времени, как исчезают даже самые глубокие следы на песке, когда набегает мощная волна.   
  
Думать о смерти, разглядывая спящего Леншерра, было неприятно и неуютно. Тот был слишком живым, настоящим. Натуральной такой скотиной, вполне реальной, пахнущей потом, одеколоном и спермой. Жесткой, твердой скотиной, горячим, влажным телом в постели Чарльза. Вехой в его жизни и сознании, черт бы его побрал.  
Чарльз поцеловал Эрика в плечо, ткнулся лбом в ключицу и принялся дышать, надеясь, что Леншерр не проснется и не застанет его таким - жалким наркоманом, влюбленным и отчаявшимся, почти стонущим от знакомого запаха пота и кожи. Леншерр бы понял, он бы даже не стал осуждать, не после этой ночи, но Чарльз все-таки не хотел давать ему такого козыря.   
Было достаточно и того, что Леншерр теперь знал наверняка – Чарльз Ксавье его любит. Ненавидит, но любит. Готов убить своими руками, задушить, как гадину, но любит.   
Чарльз устроился рядом, прикрыв бедра выделенной ему жадным Леншерром частью одеяла, и утомленно прикрыл глаза. Он сразу почувствовал его, как только тот подошел к воротам имения…

  
  
День был отличный: солнечный, но ветреный. Все двери в особняке были нараспашку, хотя запах краски и побелки, запах ремонта и новизны уже почти выветрился. Особняк казался новехоньким – блестели лаковые доски, темное дерево заманчиво чернело, кожаные кресла испускали вкусный аромат, кровати, пока нетронутые, были аккуратно заправлены, и тугие подушки натягивали выкрахмаленные наволочки. Практически все было готово к приезду учеников.   
Особняк застыл в радостном предвкушении, в том самом моменте перед праздником, когда ожидание приятнее самого события. И Чарльз, заваленный бумагами, учебными планами, документами и распоряжениями, тоже как будто подвис в этом состоянии. Бюрократия, которую он пытался одолеть с помощью Хэнка, его не огорчала, наоборот, он радостно вгрызался во все эти договора и расписания, потому что они означали радостное – открытие школы. Совсем скоро, вот-вот, буквально завтра.   
  
Но в какой-то момент, совершенно обычный, - кажется, Чарльз как раз подвел смету на учебники, - он вдруг ощутил какое-то темное облако на внутреннем солнечном горизонте. «Что-то темное грядет» - вдруг подумал Чарльз, ощущая кожей какой-то неосознанный дискомфорт. Чувство было такое, словно по коже бегало статическое электричество, поднимая все волоски дыбом.  
  
\- Что? – спросил Хэнк, заметив его напряженный, обращенный внутрь взгляд. – Чарли, что такое?  
\- Не знаю, - выдавил Чарльз. – Ты не…  
«Ничего не чувствуешь?» - хотел было спросить он, но Хэнк вдруг сел ровно и нахмурился.   
\- Кто-то у ворот, - сказал он не своим голосом. – К нам кто-то пришел.  
Чарльз кивнул, испытав секундное облегчение от того, что и Хэнк разделил его чувство внутреннего дискомфорта.  
\- Слишком рано для детей, - пробормотал Хэнк. – Я посмотрю, погоди.  
Он встал, сбросив пачку бумаг прямо в кресло, и вышел, но еще до того, как Хэнк дошел до входной двери, Чарльз понял, кто к ним пожаловал.  
Ему даже не пришлось скользнуть в мысли чужака. Он просто понял.  
Может быть… быть может, потому, что давно ждал этого гостя.   
  
\- Леншерр явился, - неприязненно выплюнул Хэнк, вернувшись в кабинет. – Говорит, что хочет забрать свой шлем.  
Чарльз кивнул, проглотив замечание «я уже знаю».  
\- Приведи его сюда, пожалуйста, - устало попросил Чарльз, сдвинув бумаги на край стола.  
Хэнк нахмурился и сложил руки на груди.  
\- Может, не стоит? – спросил он осторожно.  
\- Думаешь, он развернется и уйдет, если хлопнуть дверью перед его носом? – ухмыльнулся Чарльз. – Я вот сомневаюсь. Но выслушать его хочу.  
Хэнк кривовато усмехнулся, кивнул и вышел.  
  
Чарльз подкатил коляску к окну. Он ощущал волнение, неприятное и нервное. Пальцы подрагивали, наверное, если бы он не был парализован ниже пояса, у него бы и колени затряслись. Не то, чтобы Чарльз боялся - он не боялся человека, который его искалечил физически и морально, и попытался убить. И волновался он не от радости, разумеется. Просто слишком много связывало его с Леншерром, слишком уж были переплетены их судьбы.   
Чарльзу было интересно, о чем будет говорить Леншерр, и в глубине души, он испытывал мрачное удовлетворение, предвкушая, как гордец Магнето будет упрашивать за свой драгоценный шлем. Обычно Чарльз не позволял себе таких низменных порывов души, купировал их на корню, но в этот раз, пожалуй, он позволит себе побыть мерзавцем.   
  
Дверь скрипнула. Чарльз, погруженный в свои мысли, машинально повернулся и оцепенел. Его посетило острое чувство дежавю: все это уже происходило. Он уже сидел у окна, на сквозняке, в своем кабинете, а Леншерр стоял в двери, глядя на него сверху вниз. Все это уже было – и слабый запах краски, и сладкий запах ирисов, и солнечные зайчики на стене, и серые отглаженные брюки Леншерра.   
  
Чарльз сморгнул это странное ощущение, а Леншерр с интересом осмотрелся и зашел в кабинет, нагловато закрыв дверь прямо перед Хэнком.  
\- Здравствуй, Чарльз, - сказал Леншерр мягко.  
\- Здравствуй, - суховато ответил Ксавье, проглотив неуместное словцо «Эрик».  
Для «Эрика» между ними было слишком много боли и обид. К счастью, он успел себя остановить перед замечанием «для тебя - профессор Ксавье, пожалуйста» - это было бы слишком по-детски.  
  
Леншерр обошел кабинет, присматриваясь к изменениям, дернул краем рта, заметив шахматную доску без фигурок. Без особого интереса пробежался взглядом по бумагам, и уселся в кресло, скрестив пальцы.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, зачем я пришел? – спросил Леншерр полувопросительно.  
\- За прощением? – язвительно поинтересовался Чарльз, не сумев сдержаться.  
\- Не в бровь, а в глаз, - фыркнул Леншерр.  
Он чуть склонил голову и прищурил голубые, льдистые глаза.  
\- Угадал или прочитал? – спросил Леншерр, интимно понизив голос.  
\- Я думаю, что ты притащился исключительно за своим шлемом, - холодно ответил Чарльз, не позволяя себе поддаться на этот интимный тон и взгляд.  
\- Почему же, - Леншерр откинулся назад. – Не только, хотя не стану скрывать – я планирую забрать его у тебя.  
\- А если я не соглашусь отдавать? – предположил Чарльз. – Зачем он тебе, кстати? Планируешь очередную войну?  
\- Чарли… - вкрадчиво проговорил Леншерр.  
\- Ксавье, - поправил его Чарльз. – Профессор Ксавье.   
Теперь-то он мог швырнуться такой репликой.  
\- Даже так, - задумчиво сказал Леншерр.  
Его узкие губы тронула улыбка, неприятная, хищная.  
\- Профессор Ксавье, я ведь могу забрать и силой, понимаешь?  
\- Не можешь, - возразил Чарльз. – Ты можешь только попытаться, Эрик!  
Он прикусил язык, но было поздно.  
Это слово, это проклятое имя уже прозвучало, повисло между ними. Разбудило воспоминания, которым лучше было бы забыться навсегда. Все эти дружелюбные «Эрик», и страстные вскрики «Эрик», «Эрик» - поддерживающие и мотивирующие; вопль «Эрик» - самый первый, полный неверия, ужаса и обиды.

Чарльз поморщился и потер переносицу.  
\- Короче, шлем я тебе не отдам. Можешь попытаться его забрать, если хочешь. Если я тебя не остановлю – остановит Хэнк.   
\- Это мой шлем! – твердо сказал Леншерр. – И я собираюсь его забрать, даже если ты будешь болтаться, вцепившись в него зубами!   
\- Тогда начинай, - Чарльз пожал плечами.  
Он нахмурился и прижал пальцы к виску, напрягся, готовясь отразить атаку и остановить… но Леншерр с места не сдвинулся. Он так и продолжал сидеть в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, и рассматривать Ксавье с каким-то затаенным интересом.   
  
\- Ты проигнорировал первую часть нашей беседы, - сказал, наконец, Леншерр, когда молчание затянулось. – Я заберу шлем. Но я хочу и кое-что другое. Твое прощение.  
Чарльз открыл рот. Он собирался разразиться возмущенной тирадой, но вместо этого услышал смех – и не сразу понял, что это его собственный.  
Ему стало так смешно, что он несколько минут беззастенчиво ржал, чуть ли не сгибаясь пополам. Физиономия Леншерра разочарованно вытянулась, в глазах сверкнула обида – это показалось Чарльзу комичным, и он расхохотался с новой силой.  
  
\- Истерика? – осведомился Леншерр, стараясь не показывать, как его задел этот хохот.  
\- Ты просто смешон, – выдавил Чарльз, успокаиваясь.   
Он вдруг подумал – насколько же Магнето похож на человека, и насколько он на самом деле не человек. Будто пришелец из фильма ужасов, из какой-нибудь популярной страшилки про захватчиков-спрутов  
\- А я не вижу ничего смешного, - с легкой обидой сказал тот. – Я подумал над тем, что сказал твой мохнатый друг в бакенбардах. Ты ведь слышал его?  
\- Слышал что?  
\- Мы вместе отправили его в прошлое, - проговорил Леншерр. – Он сказал, «Ты и Чарльз», мы вместе, значит…  
\- Это не значит, что мы были вместе! – перебил его Ксавье.  
Именно об этом он иногда думал, когда Логан исчез. Но слышать свои робкие, стыдные фантазии от Магнето он не собирался.  
  
\- Значит, - сказал тот с такой непоколебимой уверенностью, что Чарльз даже растерялся.  
\- Это могло означать только взаимовыгодное сотрудничество, - сказал он, чтобы оставить за собой последнее слово. – И не более. Ты ведь у нас известный любитель заключать пакты и кидать партнеров, когда тебе невыгодно.  
Его самого покоробила двусмысленность, тем более что Леншерр кривовато улыбнулся.  
  
\- Чарли, - помолчав, сказал Леншерр. – Чарли, к чему ты ходишь вокруг да около?  
\- Профессор Ксавье, - напомнил Чарльз, но Леншерр пропустил это мимо ушей.  
\- Ты зол на меня – я это понимаю…  
\- Я не зол, - злобно ответил Чарльз. – Ты просто искалечил всю мою жизнь. Ты пытался меня убить! Кажется, я тебе ясно сказал в нашу прошлую встречу – отъебись от меня, исчезни, никогда больше не появляйся. Тебе нужно повторить еще раз?  
Бровь у Леншерра дернулась, под глазом забилась жилка, губы плотно сжались. Но это длилось всего секунду, после чего он снова успокоился.  
  
\- А ведь я могу сделать так, чтобы ты забыл, - проговорил Чарльз, больше для себя, чем для собеседника. – Я могу сделать так, чтобы ты забыл не просто меня, а себя самого. Доживешь свой век мирным счетоводом из Ирландии, или бухгалтером-эмигрантом из Германии…  
\- Мы оба знаем, чем это закончится, - с легкой нервозностью ответил Леншерр. – Тебя начнет мучить совесть, Чарли. Как же, профессор Ксавье позволил себе глобальное вмешательство в чужую голову, переступил моральные принципы. Ты приедешь посмотреть, как влачит свое существование немецкий эмигрант…  
\- Ирландский, - вставил Чарльз.  
-… а через пару дней окажешься в моей постели, - закончил Леншерр, не слушая его. – И к чему такие трудности?  
\- Никогда больше! – рявкнул Чарльз, которого застряло от чужой наглости и самоуверенности. – Никогда больше! Я никогда не полезу в твою паршивую большую голову и не окажу…  
Леншерр вскочил так порывисто, что кресло едва не свалилось на спинку. Он в два шага оказался у окна, Чарльз и охнуть не успел, а его вздернули в воздух, перед глазами взметнулись цветные пятна – лиловые ирисы, зелень сада, бордовый бархат штор и, наконец, серо-голубые, злые глаза. Колкие глаза цвета старого, многолетнего льда, острого, торчащего зазубринами.   
  
\- Что… - только и успел проговорить Чарльз, беспомощно вися куклой в руках Леншерра.  
А в следующую секунду его больно схватили за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть лицо. Чарльз приоткрыл рот от боли и изумления, охнул, ощутив на губах горячее дыхание и сухое, шершавое, электризующее прикосновение чужих губ.   
У поцелуев Эрика добавилось властности и уверенности. Он и раньше-то не стеснялся показывать, что даже в любви стремится завоевывать территории и подчинять завоеванных, но теперь он целовался так, словно ставил на Чарльзе клеймо.   
  
От таких мыслей закружилась голова. Чарльз малодушно позволил себе несколько секунд. Потворствовал своей слабости, дал себе крошечную награду – он вцепился в сильные плечи Эрика, обвил его шею, зарылся пальцами в густые волосы на затылке. Губы и щеки горели от прикосновения щетины, от требовательных касаний влажного, горячего рта. Эрик принялся покрывать поцелуями его скулы, спустился к шее и укусил, оставив след. Неожиданная боль привела Чарльза в чувство, он вскрикнул, уперся Леншерру руками в плечи и отпихнул.  
Естественно, не ожидавший такого Леншерр его выронил, Чарльз грохнулся на пол, больно ушибившись локтями. Боли в ногах он, к счастью, не почувствовал.   
  
\- Чарли! – ахнул Леншерр и присел перед ним на колени. – Ты не уши…  
Чарльз врезал ему по лицу. Зацелованные губы все еще горели, во рту ощущался привкус чужой слюны. Леншерр отшатнулся и свалился на задницу. Не успел закрыться, как Чарльз переполз на него и вцепился в горло, пытаясь задушить этого мерзавца раз и навсегда.  
\- Думаешь, этого достаточно? – прошипел Чарльз, стискивая пальцы. Ногти глубоко врезались в кожу, под пальцами стало мокро. – Думаешь, достаточно меня поцеловать, чтобы я простил все то, что ты натворил?  
Леншерр захрипел и попытался скинуть его. К досаде Чарльза, это ему легко удалось, руки соскользнули, Чарльз свалился на пол. Впрочем, когда он увидел изодранную шею Эрика, в наливающихся кровоподтеках, ему стало чуточку легче.  
  
\- Чарли, - прокашлял Эрик, растирая горло. – Ты бешеный.   
\- Я тебя ненавижу, - сказал ему в ответ Чарльз. – Я никогда тебя не прощу. Теперь убирайся вон из моего дома.  
\- Нет, - хрипнул Леншерр. – Нет.  
Он схватил Чарльза за штанины и подволок к себе, беспрепятственно развел бесчувственные колени.  
\- Не смей! – пролаял Чарльз. – Не смей, скотина!  
Леншерр его снова не послушался, поймал его мечущиеся руки и прижал к полу.  
\- Я тебе сейчас мозги выжгу, - пообещал Чарльз. – Прямо сейчас. В эту секунду.   
Это остановило Леншерра. Он замер и вгляделся в лицо Ксавье. Царапины на его шее набухали алыми каплями, те срывались вниз и падали, пачкая рубашку Чарльза.  
\- Ладно, - наконец проговорил Леншерр и неохотно скатился в сторону.   
  
\- Интересно, как же он это сделал? – пробормотал он вслух, когда сумел отдышаться.  
Чарльз покосился на него и ухмыльнулся. Видок у них, должно быть, был тот еще – растрепанные, взъерошенные, с дикими физиономиями. А кое-кто еще и избит.   
\- Кто? – равнодушно спросил Чарльз.  
\- Ну тот, другой я, - пояснил Леншерр. – Про которого рассказывал твой мохнатый дружок. Как я из будущего сумел тебя переубедить?  
\- Никак, - буркнул Чарльз.   
Ему и самому стало интересно – как же все это происходило. Пока что он не ощущал желания простить, он хотел убивать.   
  
\- Цветами и кольцами тут не поможешь, - предположил вслух Леншерр. – Предложением руки и сердца?  
\- Я тебе сердце вырву, а руки знаешь, куда запихну? – ответил Чарльз. – Верни меня в коляску.   
Леншерр огорченно кивнул, встал и одернул измявшиеся брюки. Наклонился и бережно взял Ксавье на руки, усадил его в коляску, стараясь не ушибить.  
  
\- Зачем тебе это вообще нужно? – спросил Чарльз, не выдержав. – Зачем тебе мое прощение? Кажется, тебе и без него отлично живется.  
\- Ты и так знаешь, - уклончиво ответил Леншерр, опустившись в кресло.  
Ворот его рубашки был порван, белая ткань пропиталась кровью.  
\- Не представляю, - ледяным тоном ответил Чарльз.  
Леншерр несколько секунд молча смотрел на него.  
\- Загляни в мою голову, - сказал он после паузы.   
\- Нет! Никогда!  
\- Загляни, - настойчиво повторил Леншерр – Хватит сучиться, Чарли. Ну посмотри же.  
  
Чарльза затрясло от злости. Он ненавидел Леншерра за выбор, который тот давал – отказать и никогда не узнать, что у этого мерзавца на уме, или согласиться, переступив обещание, данное себе же.  
\- О, да будь ты проклят! - взвыл он наконец, прижимая пальцы к виску.  
\- Я уже, - успел ответить Леншерр.

 

ЧАРЛИ.

Ошеломленному, обалдевшему Чарльзу показалось, что он заглянул в Собор Святого Петра, да только собор этот был насквозь языческим.   
  
Чарльз не афишировал эти знания, но многие люди, которых он «читал», обладали лишь крошечной каморкой, заставленной хламом. Он сам, как преподаватель, пытался увеличить мировоззрение своих питомцев хотя бы до размера тронного зала. Слишком уж горько ему было наблюдать за этими бесконечными обывательскими чуланами и кладовками. Впрочем, к счастью, находились и люди, которые могли похвастаться ментальными дворцами.   
Но такой человек как Леншерр вполне был способен на огромный храм. Только Чарльз ожидал, что храм этот будет посвящен Аресу – войне, которую знал Леншерр, в которой он жил, и которую он нес за собой. Но нет. Все дышало совсем другим.   
Чарли. Чарли. Чарли.   
  
Чарльз испытывал двойственные ощущения ужаса и святотатства. Словно вандалы разрисовали баллончиками с краской церковь, так и сознание Эрика было пропитано Чарли. Не Чарльзом, и не Ксавье, слава богу. Чарли.  
Только вот очень уж мало отношения имел любовно созданный, культивированный образ Чарли к реальному профессору Чарльзу Ксавье. Годы изоляции не дались рассудку Леншерра даром.  
  
\- Не приноси мне жертв, - вырвалась у потрясенного Чарльза строчка из полузабытого стихотворения.  
Он уставился на Эрика в немом ужасе.  
\- Ты меня любишь, - сказал он наконец. – Ты ведь меня любишь.   
Лицо у Леншерра странно застыло, так, словно ему было… страшно.  
  
\- Но этого мало, - выдохнул Чарльз. – Недостаточно просто любить. Этого недостаточно после всего, что ты наделал.  
\- Я просто не хочу всю жизнь воевать с тобой, - глухо проговорил Эрик. – Не хочу под старость лет осознать, что проебал свою жизнь на войну с тем, кого… кто мне дорог.  
Он посмотрел на Чарльза почти с мольбой.  
\- Я не знаю как, - сказал он честно. – Я хотел бы все исправить, но не знаю как. Ты у нас паладин Света и адепт Добра, ты мне и скажи.  
Он соскользнул на пол, остановившись перед Чарльзом на коленях, заглянул в лицо, и был в этот момент таким уязвимым и беспомощным, что у Чарльза дрогнуло сердце.   
  
Он взволнованно растер лицо ладонью, растрепал волосы и уставился на все еще коленопреклонного Леншерра.  
\- Я не знаю, - признался, наконец, Чарльз. – Понятия не имею. Не подумай, что я хочу отомстить или унизить тебя, Эрик…  
В серых глазах Леншерра что-то сверкнуло.  
\- Я не хочу унизить тебя, - с нажимом повторил Чарльз. – Я…  
\- Хочешь, - заметил Леншерр. – Ты этого столько лет ждал, и вот я приполз просить твоей любви и валяюсь у тебя в ногах. Ты доволен?  
\- Немного, - неожиданно даже для себя признался Чарльз. – Тебе не помешает толика смирения.  
Он задумался и машинально принялся перебирать жесткие короткие волосы, поглаживал Эрика, как большого кота.  
  
\- Надеюсь, ты не собираешься меня отшлепать за плохое поведение? – поинтересовался Леншерр. – Мне кажется, мы уже вышли из того возраста, когда…  
\- А идея неплохая, - пробормотал Чарльз. – В этом что-то есть.  
\- Чарли…  
Чарльз выпрямился и с вызовом уставился на Леншерра.   
\- Что ты задумал? – спросил тот с толикой опаски.   
\- Займемся любовью, как ты и хотел, - пожал плечами Чарльз. – Но на моих условиях. Я не хотел бы ставить тебе такой выбор, но поставлю…  
\- Тебе тоже свойственна мстительность, Чарли, - пробормотал Эрик, но теперь уж Ксавье его не слушал.  
\- Либо ты соглашаешься на все, что я предложу, либо убираешься из моего дома. Делай выбор, Эрик.  
\- Ты знаешь, что я выберу, - грустно улыбнулся Леншерр. – Я даже не стану спрашивать, что ты собираешься сделать со мной. Я согласен.  
\- Вот и отлично, - согласился Чарльз. – А теперь будь добр, отлевитируй мою коляску в спальню.  
  
Эрик кивнул и встал. Чарльз вцепился в поручни, но коляска поднялась без единого толчка и плавно покатилась по воздуху, словно ехала по хорошему асфальту. По крайней мере, пока не натолкнулась на Хэнка, поджидающего за дверью.  
\- Чарли, на пару слов, - попросил Хэнк, мрачно посматривая в сторону Леншерра. Судя по его насупленной, недовольной физиономии, большую часть разговора он подслушивал.  
  
\- Что ты делаешь? – зашипел Хэнк, когда Леншерр отошел к окну и принялся рассматривать цветущий сад. – Ты в своем уме? Ты понимаешь, что творишь?  
\- Нет, - честно признался Чарльз. – Я понятия не имею, куда меня это заведет. Но я хочу попро…  
\- А я вот знаю! – рявкнул Хэнк, забыв понизить голос. – Я тебе могу сказать, чем все закончится. Ты проведешь с этим козлом ночь и потеряешь голову от любви, а утром, пока ты будешь пускать слюни в подушку, он сбежит через окно голышом, прижимая свой чертов шлем к груди.  
\- Штаны бы я надел, - с издевательским миролюбием отозвался Леншерр, не переставая рассматривать вид из окна. – Не демонизируй меня, Хэнк.   
Хэнк повернулся и посмотрел на него диковатым взглядом. Черты его лица размылись, кожа приобрела отчетливый синий оттенок.  
\- Хэнк, перестань, - попросил Чарльз. – Эрик, закрой рот.  
Как ни удивительно, но это помогло.  
\- Поступай, как знаешь, - с досадой пробормотал Хэнк. – Я тебя предупредил, Чарли. Ты знаешь, что я прав.  
Он повернулся и ушел в кабинет, так хлопнув дверью, что чуть петли не слетели.  
  
Инвалидная коляска вновь двинулась по воздуху.   
\- Он прав? – спросил Чарльз, вплывая в свою спальню. – Хэнк прав?  
\- Он тебя любит, - задумчиво сказал Эрик, - я рад, что он остался с тобой. Хэнк надежный парень.  
\- Не увиливай, - попросил Чарльз. – Хэнк прав?  
\- Не думаю, - Эрик машинально поправил подушку, провел ладонью по изголовья кровати. – Ты с ним спал?  
\- С Хэнком? – Чарльз передернулся. – Не говори ерунды. Он мой друг… он мне как брат.  
Эрик кривовато улыбнулся.  
\- Ну и что мне делать, Чарли? Чего ты хочешь?  
\- Раздевайся, - приказал Чарльз.  
\- Привяжешь меня к кровати? – осведомился Эрик, быстро и аккуратно раздеваясь.   
Он педантично повесил одежду на стул, и этим рассмешил Чарльза. В таких мелочах был весь Эрик – несгибаемый стальной Магнето.  
  
\- Ты слишком много болтаешь, пожалуй, я сделаю вот что, - решил Чарльз и щелкнул пальцами.   
На самом деле ему не требовалось никаких красивых жестов, он мог проделывать такие манипуляции без сопровождения, но все-таки в данный момент ему захотелось эффектности.  
Эрик открыл рот… и вдруг побледнел, осознав, что не может выговорить ни единого слова.  
\- Пока я не разрешу – ты будешь молчать, - сообщил Чарльз. – А теперь ложись на спину.  
  
Эрик послушался. Его движения стали резковатыми, напряженными.  
\- Следующий пункт, - самодовольно сказал Чарльз и снова не отказал себе в удовольствии щелкнуть пальцами.  
Он поморщился и заполз на кровать, помогая себе руками.  
\- Хватит орать, - попросил он, - я тебя отлично слышу, Эрик.  
Леншерр замер. Его кожа заблестела от пота, рыжие волосы на груди закурчавились.  
\- Естественно слышу, Эрик, - Чарльз стащил рубашку и проворно выбрался из штанов, он уже научился ловко обращаться со своими парализованными ногами.  
  
\- Я покажу тебе, что такое беспомощность, - прошептал Чарльз, склонившись над треугольным лицом Эрика, вглядываясь в его невидящие, широко распахнутые глаза. – Не бойся, это только на время, потом я верну все, как было.  
На этот раз он не стал щелкать пальцами, нужды не было, просто прижал палец к виску и сосредоточился.   
Крик в его голове был полным ужаса и отчаянья, но через несколько секунд Эрик более-менее взял себя в руки.  
  
\- Ты слышишь меня только в своей голове, - сообщил ему Чарльз. – Ты слепоглухонемой, Эрик, можешь пошевелить рукой?  
\- Нет! – донеслась до него мысль, полная какого-то первобытного страха. – Чарли, нет, нет, нет, нет!  
\- Вот и отлично, - Чарльз кивнул, довольный сам собой. – Ты в моей власти. Нравится?  
Он выслушал ответ и ухмыльнулся.  
\- А мне очень нравится, - признался он искренне. – Я давно об этом мечтал...  
Он устроился удобнее, сунув подушку под спину, и принялся оглаживать длинное, твердое тело Эрика кончиками пальцев.  
  
\- Сделаю тебе подарок, - сообщил Чарльз. – За смелость. Ты очень удивил меня, когда пришел, Эрик.   
\- Какой подарок? – даже мысли у Леншерра были путанные, полные сбивчивой паники. Больше всего этот железный тип боялся беспомощности, а именно беспомощным он и стал.  
\- Вот какой, - с удовольствием ответил Чарльз, снова прижимая палец к виску.  
Эрик в его голове начал кричать. Все его тело превратилось в огромную эрогенную зону, а Чарльз не прекращал поглаживать влажную от пота кожу. Чарльз и сам вспотел, слишком много ему приходилось делать одновременно, раньше он не заходил так далеко, но был уверен, что справится. Леншерр заслужил свой урок.  
  
В какой-то момент Чарльз увлекся. Он напоминал сам себе знойную вдовушку, в постель которой попал новый мужчина после долгого перерыва. Ему стало смешно, но он действительно увлекся – почти лихорадочно оглаживал ладонями тело Эрика, знакомясь с ним заново, узнавая его после стольких лет разлуки. Трогал соски и щипал бока, царапал бедра, гладил шею и руки.   
И не сразу он понял, что больше не слышит от Эрика ничего разумного, только животный вой, страшный и полный боли.   
Чарльз вздрогнул и отшатнулся, разом отменяя свое воздействие. Тело Эрика выгнулось дугой, каждая мышца напряглась. Леншерр метнулся с кровати, свалился и попытался отползти, бездумно, как раненый зверь. Его затрясло и, наконец, он обмяк и с трудом сел. Пот лил с него градом. Волосы взмокли, глаза лихорадочно сияли, а губы запеклись, как воспаленный разрез.  
  
\- Ну и сука ты, Чарли, - прохрипел Эрик. – Я думал, ты меня с ума сведешь.  
\- Прости, - без особого сожаления ответил Чарльз. – Я увлекся. Вернешься?  
\- А у меня есть выбор? – мрачновато спросил Эрик.   
\- Я всегда давал тебя выбор.  
Эрик неохотно кивнул и поднялся. Ноги у него заметно тряслись. Но он шагнул к кровати, сел на край и посмотрел почти затравлено.  
\- Готов? – спросил Чарльз, поглаживая его широкую, сильную спину.  
\- Черт бы тебя побрал, Чарли, - выдохнул Эрик. – Готов, давай.  
Его тело расслабилось, буквально стекло на смятое покрывало.  
\- Я больше не буду так, - пообещал Чарльз, став серьезным. – Я сделаю тебе хорошо. Но потом тебя поимею, согласен?  
\- А когда я был против? – донеслась до него удивленная мысль. – Разве я тебе запрещал, Чарли?  
\- Не запрещал, - согласился Чарльз.

Теперь он держал себя в руках, играл на чужом теле, как на сложном музыкальном инструменте, к которому даже подойти нельзя без многолетнего образования. Ласкал соски, прислушиваясь к тому, как содрогается Эрик, запертый в своем теле. В каком-то смысле, Чарльз почти целиком в него забрался, сидел в его голове и дергал за струны. 

Трогал бедра, шершавые, заросшие волосами, худощавые и крепкие. Потом не выдержал и принялся изучать тело Эрика языком, отслеживая мышцы под кожей.   
Эрик принялся ругаться, бессмысленно и на нескольких языках сразу. К его члену, напряженному, подрагивающему и текущему прозрачными каплями, Чарльз не прикасался, приберег сладенькое напоследок.  
  
\- Чарли, - взмолился Эрик, - Чарли, сука, перестань же, давай уже, ну же, сколько можно, твою мать, чтоб тебя черти драли, Чарли, ты же видишь, как мне хорошо, потрогай его Чарли, господи, я так давно тебя не видел, слишком сильно, мне больно, Чарли, потрогай его, пожалуйста, потрогай языком, Чарли, блядь, сволочь, что ты делаешь со мной…  
Чарльз не вмешивался в этот бесконечный монолог, он впитывал его, впитывал так, как пустыня впитывает проливной дождь, лечился им, лечил израненную, больную душу.   
  
Он уже не был таким ловким, как раньше, но все равно сумел устроиться между разведенных ног Эрика.   
\- Не буду перекладывать тебя на живот, - сообщил он Эрику. – Я боюсь, что ты задохнешься, если я отвлекусь.  
\- Мне все равно, - ответил Эрик. – А ты… сможешь?  
\- У меня ноги не ходят, - фыркнул Чарльз, - а с членом у меня все просто отлично, сам убедишься.  
Он нашел лубрикант, подрагивающими от волнения руками плеснул между ног Эрику и размазал по члену. Оставалось еще маленькое усилие – Чарльз прижал палец к виску и, одновременно, вцепился в бедро Эрику, с силой проталкивая себя в узкое, горячее, тугое тело.   
  
Эрик захрипел и начал моргать, ресницы у него повлажнели. Чарльз не мог сделать столько дел одновременно, так что он просто купировал болевые ощущения, пожалев Эрика, и щедро делился с ним эмоциями. Эрик обхватил его руками за плечи, выгнулся, упираясь пятками в постель.  
\- Нравится? – почти безумно прошипел Чарльз.  
У него натурально ехала крыша. Он плавился от любви, примитивной, телесной, физической. Секс всегда хорош, но когда он щедро сдобрен эмоциональной привязанностью – то превращается в нечто большее, чем животное совокупление.   
Он трахал любовь всей своей жизни, редкостного мудака и ублюдка, но какая жизнь, такая уж и любовь. Чарльз был согласен и на такое. Он не мог сейчас поставить щиты хотя бы себе, поэтому в обратку получал и чужие эмоции - жадное желание, похотливое насыщение и такую же больную эмоциональную привязанность.  
  
\- Подожди, - попросил Эрик, - Чарли, погоди.  
Он вывернулся и опустился на живот, подставив Чарльзу беззащитную спину.  
\- Давай, Чарли, - попросил Эрик. – Пожалуйста.  
Чарльз вцепился в его бедра и едва не взвыл в голос – Эрик беззастенчиво наслаждался сексом, проникновением, порывистыми движениями. Потом, когда Чарльз снимет блок, Эрик может и пожалеет о своей невоздержанности, но пока он вел себя, как весенний кот – содрогался, извивался и вздрагивал, вскинувшись, как дикий конь. Чарльз лег на него всем телом, дотянулся до горла и перехватил покрепче, наслаждаясь движением кадыка под ладонью.   
\- Чарли, с-сука, - почти жалобно выдохнул Эрик.   
Глаза у него закатились, он вздрогнул всем телом и Чарльза, привязанного к нему эмпатически, тут же швырнуло в почти болезненный оргазм. Он обхватил Эрика обеими руками подмышками, прижал его к себе и впился зубами в твердое плечо, действительно, как животное во время случки.  
  
\- Ах, черт, больно, - простонал Эрик через несколько минут тишины.  
\- Прости, - пробормотал Чарльз, прижимаясь щекой к влажной спине. – Я забыл.  
\- Ладно, я потерплю, - отозвался Эрик. - Можешь сползти с меня?   
Чарльз неохотно отполз, а Эрик перевернулся на спину и раскинул руки.  
\- Что теперь? – спросил Чарльз. – Скажешь, что тебе пора?  
\- Я никуда не спешу, - лениво отозвался Эрик. – До утра я весь твой, Чарли.   
\- А утром?  
\- Утром будет новый день.  
  
Когда они немного остыли и отдышались, Эрик заинтересованно посмотрел на него.  
\- Развиваешь свои способности.  
\- Изучаю свои возможности, - поправил его Чарльз.   
\- Отличные возможности, - поддакнул Эрик, поглаживая его бедро. – Позволишь ознакомиться с ними поближе?  
\- А когда я был против? – усмехнулся Чарльз. – Разве я тебе запрещал?  
Эрик ухмыльнулся и развел его ноги, огладил между ягодиц и изменился в лице.  
\- А ты не живешь затворником, верно?  
\- Верно, - спокойно согласился Чарльз. – Это против моей природы.  
Расслабленное, удовлетворенное лицо Леншерра моментально собралось в бесстрастную гримасу Магнето.  
  
\- И кто это? – спросил он, стараясь казаться равнодушным.  
\- Понятия не имею, - фыркнул Чарльз. – Обычно я не спрашиваю их имен, они мне не интересны, знаешь ли.  
\- Чарли, - прошептал Эрик. – Я тебя удавлю сейчас, понимаешь?  
Он переместился выше и принялся влажно и колюче целовать Чарльза в горло и подбородок.  
\- Это не твое дело, - слабо возразил Чарльз. – Я ведь не спрашиваю, с кем ты развлекаешься на стороне.   
\- Судя по всему, твой послужной список в десять раз длиннее моего, - вздохнул Эрик. – Но ты прав.  
\- Всего лишь в пять раз, - поправил его Чарльз. – Не льсти мне.   
\- Помолчи, ладно? – попросил Эрик, разводя его бедра. – Я не могу делать такие штуки, как ты, я тебе просто закрою рот ладонью, договорились?  
\- Жду с нетерпением, - успел вставить Чарльз, прежде чем Эрик действительно успел исполнить свою угрозу.   
  


***

  
Когда Чарльз проснулся, вторая половина кровати уже остыла. Одеяло было аккуратно расправлено, а с подушки исчезла вмятина от чужой головы.  
Чарльз резко сел. День был солнечный, снова теплый и ветреный. На какую-то секунду Чарльз позволил себе поверить, что ему приснился Эрик, но это было слишком нелепо. Стоило смотреть правде в глаза – Леншерр сбежал. Наверняка и шлем прихватил.  
  
Чарльз ощутил, что сейчас начнет кричать. Будет орать, пока не сорвет голос, а потом его, потерявшего рассудок, найдет Хэнк. И скажет, мол, так я и знал, Чарли, я же предупреждал.   
Это была такая подлая интрига, такая… такая циничная подлость, что Чарльза затошнило. Он представил, как глупо он выглядел со своей идиотской влюбленностью. Ну, конечно же, Леншерр знал, с кем будет иметь дело, он подготовил свой разум, создал иллюзию, в которую Чарльз попал, как наивный идеалист. Поделом ему.  
Он всхлипнул и прижал ладони к лицу, позволив себе секунду отчаяния. Ну почему, почему ему нужно было второй раз вляпаться в ту же ловушку. Почему он с первого раза не понял, кто такой Магнето и на что он способен?  
  
Чарльз сполз с кровати и вяло оделся, впихнув ноги в штанины. Он чувствовал себя больным, выжатым, как лимон. Его мутило.  
Но он все-таки нашел в себе силы, забрался в коляску и выкатился в коридор. И замер.  
  
В его комнате был штиль, но вот тут все мелко тряслось и вибрировало. Даже коляска сразу начала подпрыгивать, словно началось землетрясение. Чарльз знал только одного человека, который умел так обращаться с железом.   
Он сглотнул и покатил в кабинет. Там было пусто, шлем мирно лежал в шкафу, куда Чарльз его и положил.  
Чарльз перестал вообще что-либо понимать, однако, когда он заехал на кухню, ситуация для него прояснилась.  
  
Кухня, еще вчера чистая и убранная, превратилась в свалку. Здесь явно дрались, и дрались практически насмерть. В воздухе что-то свистнуло, прямо рядом с ухом Чарльза вонзился нож.  
\- Какого хре…. – начал было он и осекся, когда прямо ему под ноги откуда-то с потолка свалился сине-белый клубок.  
\- Это что такое? – спросил он, часто моргая.  
\- Дружеское недоразумение, - буркнул Эрик, поднимаясь на ноги. Он был бос и без рубашки, штаны измялись, а ниже колен висели лохмотьями, словно их пожевала голодная собака.  
\- Ты мне не друг, - злобно ответил Хэнк, сбрасывая синюю шерсть. – Угадай, где я утром застал этого…. этого…  
\- Где? – послушно спросил Чарльз.  
\- В твоем кабинете! – рявкнул Хэнк. – Он хотел забрать свой проклятый шлем!  
\- Если бы я хотел его забрать – ты бы меня не остановил, - Леншерр прищурился.   
Чарльз рассудил, что это похоже на правду.

\- Что ты делал в моем кабинете? – спросил он, глядя на Эрика.  
\- Искал свой шлем, - правдиво ответил тот.   
\- Видишь! – торжествующе сказал Хэнк.  
\- Зачем? – Чарльз смотрел, не отрываясь, в волевое, скуластое лицо, которому чуть-чуть не хватало до фанатичности.  
\- Потому что это мой шлем, - пожал плечами Леншерр, - я хотел убедиться, что он в порядке.  
\- Он в порядке, - холодно сказал Чарльз. – Теперь тебе пора, наверное?  
\- Ты меня выгоняешь? – искренне удивился Эрик.  
\- А ты хотел бы остаться? – в свою очередь изумился Чарльз.   
\- Почему нет?  
Даже Хэнк перестал злобно сопеть. Стало так тихо, что было слышно, как капает вода из свернутого крана и как в саду заливаются птицы.  
  
\- Зачем тебе это? – тихо спросил Чарльз.  
\- Ты снова открываешь школу, - Эрик пожал плечами. – Думаю, тебе понадобится помощь.   
\- Тебя я к детям не подпущу на пушечный выстрел, - тут же сказал Чарльз.  
\- Не с твоими фашистскими взглядами, - поддакнул ему Хэнк.  
Леншерр окинул их обоих нечитаемым взглядом.  
\- Я не люблю детей, - сказал он наконец. – Если ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел, Чарли, я уйду. Но я бы предпочел остаться.  
\- Знаете что, - после паузы проговорил Чарльз. – Давайте хотя бы позавтракаем. Я… я не могу вот так сразу все решить. Мне надо подумать.  
Он почти выкатился из кухни, но задержался на пороге и попросил:  
\- Приведите тут все в порядок, ладно?  
\- Угу, - без особой радости отозвался Хэнк.  
Эрик молча кивнул.  
  
Чарльз остановился только у шкафа, вытащил шлем и повертел его в руках. Дрогнул, услышав, как щелкнул замок двери за его спиной.  
\- Держи, - сказал Чарльз устало. – Раз ты за ним пришел.  
Он протянул Эрику шлем, но тот и не шелохнулся.  
\- Держи! – настойчиво повторил Чарльз, держа шлем в вытянутой руке, подрагивающей от тяжести. – Забирай и уходи сейчас. Второй раз я не переживу.   
Эрик медленно подошел к нему, посмотрел на Чарльза, потом на шлем. Потом подошел еще ближе и опустился перед коляской на колени.  
Шлем выпал и покатился по ковру с глухим стуком.   
\- Прости меня, - тихо, хрипло сказал Эрик. – Я знаю, что этого мало, но ты все-таки… попытайся, Чарли.  
Чарльз зажмурился – и практически сразу ощутил прикосновение к лицу – сухие поцелуи в губы и щеки.  
\- Убери шлем обратно, - почти приказал Эрик. – Теперь он мне не нужен. 


End file.
